Une tenue pour Izuku
by JeniSasu
Summary: Les filles ont provoquées la légendaire "Ligue des Ladies" et se retrouve obliger de préparer un défilé. Tous les garçons ont été réquisitionner mais les filles ont un problème, absolument rien ne va à Izuku !


Salut !

Alors bon XD

Cet one shot est posté (je l'ai écrit il y'a un bon moment mais comptais pas le poster de suite ^^') parce que j'ai cru comprendre que ma fic **quand les filles s'en mêlent** a soulevé euh…plusieurs réactions ?

Alors que dire ? Tout d'abord :

-Oui, je sais, j'ai une façon particulière d'écrire, surtout par rapport au paragraphe mais je ne compte pas changer ça, je le disais au début, ce style ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, mais je ne le changerai pas. Impossible. Je ne mettrai pas mes phrases entre « » car je ne le veux pas. Les pensées, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir car généralement, les paroles sont toujours sous un tiret, si ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est évident (enfin je pense)

-Pour les temps, là, c'est tout autre chose, quand j'écris, j'ai tendance à vraiment, mais alors écrire comme ça me vient…je veux dire que je n'ai pas vraiment de filtre. **Quand les filles s'en mêlent** est écrit sous un style particulier, je ne l'utilise généralement que sur ma fic Haikyuu, **Décadence** et pourtant, j'y arrive assez bien à accorder les temps (Même s'il y'a quand même une petite différence dans la narration). C'est peut-être parce que ma beta qui m'y suis est...dur à ce sujet ? XD quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un peu bizarre (même pour moi) cette différence. L'utilisation du présent et du passé simple, pour être franche, je n'y pense même pas quand j'écris. Je pense que si je me mets à y réfléchir à chaque fois que j'écris, je ne pourrais plus vraiment…écrire ? Disons que ce que je tape viens vraiment sous l'impulsion ^^'les réactions sont à chaud et…je les vois quand j'écris en faites, du coup je pense que c'est pour ça que j'écris vraiment au présent (je ne sais même pas si vous comprenez XD)

-Alors en gros, « Just Me », tu as certes dit quelque chose de véridique, c'est clair, mais il est évident que c'est mal dit (pour moi en tout cas) sur le coup, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'écrire de la merde (et à ce propos, merci à **Winnieli** qui m'a écrit direct par rapport à ça, Merci à **Neymanga** pour sa review là-dessus et à **Sasa875** ). (Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur cette review, je pense mieux répondre à Just me et Me Again (même personne) quand je posterais la suite de quand les filles s'en mêlent)

-Maintenant, « Ohayo », du calme, mais merci pour ta review XD c'était chaud, vraiment chaud même si je pense que t'y est allé un peu fort, juste tu aurais dû modérer ton langage même si j'avoue avoir été aussi contrarier que toi mais essaie de prendre un peu de recul, juste un peu ^^', c'est son avis, il est énervant, je te l'accorde mais juste certains de tes mots n'étaient pas vraiment approprier ^^. Mais merci pour ton soutien :D (Et contente que ça t'ais forcer à m'écrire une review XD)

-Et aussi dernier point, ( **La raison première de ce long pavé** ) j'ai repris la correction de mes fics, **Désir Brûlant** et **Voyage Temporel** sont en cours de correction par mes betas, mais ces fics sont mes premières et avouons-le, ont plus de fautes que la moyenne (complètement) alors les betas qui s'en chargent, je ne veux pas vraiment les surmener. **Mais** comme je ne pense pas pourvoir supporter un autre message du genre de celui de Just Me (véridique certes mais peu importe :p) je compte entamer la correction de **toutes mes fics sur ce fandom** autrement dit, de **18 fics** (plus celle-là, **19** ) one shot et two shot compris ( **Familier, Joyeux anniversaire, Pulsion, Surprise, Selfie** et autres) … Du coup, je cherche une beta pour les one, et two shot et les fics à plusieurs chapitres dont **Morsure, La goutte d'eau, défaillance temporelle** etc (Surtout celle à chapitre, comme ça elles seront déjà corrigées quand je les posterais). Du coup, s'il y'en a qui sont intéresser, je ne mords pas, pour la correction, je n'ai généralement qu'une chose à « imposer » c'est « Touche pas au paragraphe, laisse les tels quels » c'est tout…ah non, aussi quand j'écris, vous l'aurez remarqué, je n'utilise pas de « mot compliquer » disons que je suis plus dans un langage courant, simple, alors j'y fais attention dans les corrections ^^'

C'est tout pour…ce long pavé, Désoler et merci d'avoir eu le courage de tout lire XD

Alors pour ce one shot, j'en ais eut l'idée un beau matin…

En un mot « défilé de mode de Kaeloo » XD

Trop long à expliquer, bonne lecture :)

 _Edit, one shot corriger par_ _iNevios, merci à elle._

* * *

Les filles couraient dans tous les sens comme des damnés.

_Oh putain on est foutue, murmure Mina en fouillant avec rage dans un carton plein de vêtements plus sublimes les uns que les autres

_Du-Du calme, lance Tooru trébuchant sur ses talons, ça-ça va aller, je suis sûr qu'on va s'en sortir

_Non, putain on ne pourra pas ! hurla Kyoka avec rage, tirant avec force sur le sweet blanc qu'elle tenait

Sweet qu'elle balance derrière elle et qui atterrit sur la tête de Shouto qui venait juste d'entrer dans la salle.

Denki qui le suivait retira le vêtement sur sa tête avec un rire et tous deux se tournent vers les filles qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens.

Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, se tenait Izuku, assis sur une chaise, vêtu d'un simple short, tout tremblant et dont les pupilles bougeaient dans tous les sens, suivant les filles dans leurs détresses.

Eijiro qui venait aussi d'arriver grimaça face aux vêtements qui volaient de partout.

_Shouto ! s'exclama Momo en accourant vers lui

Il grimace discrètement alors qu'elle s'arrête devant lui, accroupis et essouffler.

Elle se redresse brusquement et saisit son col, le faisant sursauter.

_On est dans la mouise ! débite-elle

_On voit ça…, murmure Denki observant les diverses tenues qui jonchait le sol

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ce fut le gémissement de Tsuyu qui les fit tourner la tête vers elle.

Tsuyu qui tenait un t-shirt bleu marin dans la main et qui le fixait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Non ça ne va pas ! Ça ne lui va pas ! C'est pas lui ! lança Kyoka en se grattant rageusement les cheveux.

Les filles gémirent.

Izuku vêtu d'un simple short se tasse sur lui-même.

Shouto comprit.

_Vous ne trouvez rien à lui mettre ?

_Rien ! s'exclame dramatiquement Tooru en gémissant

_On a tout essayé mais il n'y a rien qui lui va ! Déprime Mina en se tenant la tête

Izuku gémit et baisse la tête.

_Quoi qu'il en soit Denki, Eijiro, dans la cabine d'essayage, dit Momo en jetant des regards affolés sur les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol.

_Mais tu-

_Tout de suite ! hurlèrent toutes les filles

Les garçons filèrent sans demander leur reste.

Shouto eut la vague impression d'avoir été oublié jusqu'à ce que Momo se laisse tomber dans ses bras, le corps tremblant.

Il pose une main sur son épaule, vaguement amusé, même s'il ne le montrait.

Il tenait à sa vie.

Ça leur apprendra à balancer à tout va qu'elles pouvaient faire un défilé de mode encore mieux que celui de la « ligue des ladies ».

Elles ont décidé de faire un défilé pouvant les concurrencer.

Mais voilà, cette ligue était si connue que lorsqu'elles lancèrent ce défi celui-ci pris aussitôt des proportions médiatiques.

Les garçons avaient été réquisitionnés -de force- pour être mannequins.

Le gratin de la mode sera présent, y compris la ligue des ladies au grand complet et plusieurs journalistes.

D'ailleurs, ils s'installaient actuellement dans la salle où le défilé aura lieu.

Shouto soupire.

_C'est quoi le problème ? demande-t-il en mettant de petites tapes sur la tête de sa petite amie qui relève la tête en reniflant

Glamour. Vraiment très glamour, pensa Shouto.

_On ne trouve rien qui puisse le mettre en valeur !

_Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ?

_Parce qu'Izuku est complètement étranger au truc, lance Mina

Izuku gémit.

_Gomen, murmure-t-il en les observant courir partout

Shouto hausse un sourcil.

_Ça n'a pourtant pas été si difficile pour nous

_Oui mais vous c'est différent, réplique Momo en se dégageant de l'étreinte

_En quoi ? demande Shouto, intéressé

Tsuyu soupire et compte avec ses doigts.

_Avec toi, c'était évident, tu es classe Shouto, Eijiro est plus un style de rue, Fumigake fait plus un style homme d'affaire et Den-

_Alors Izuku … ? demanda Eijiro en sortant une tête de la cabine d'essayage, il colle à rien c'est ça ?

Izuku passe une main gênée dans ses cheveux, toujours posté sur la chaise et jette un regard de reproche à Eijiro qui lui offre un sourire éclatant.

_Pas vraiment, lança Ochako qui accourt vers Izuku avec un polo vert forêt

Elle le place aussitôt contre le torse de celui-ci et toutes observent le résultat.

Silence dans la salle.

_C'est horrible ! gémirent-elles dans un bel ensemble

Shouto et Eijiro grimacèrent avant qu'Eijiro ne disparaisse derrière le rideau.

Ochako gémit et rejette le polo avant de retourner dans la salle d'à côté.

_En clair, murmure Momo désespérer, c'est dur de trouver un style à Izuku, quoi qu'on fasse, c'est comme si ce n'était pas suffisant

_Il manque toujours quelque chose, gémit Kyoka

_Bah vous n'avez qu'à demander de l'aide vous savez ?

Les filles cessèrent de courir dans tous les sens et fixe la cabine d'essayage de Denki qui venait de parler.

Elles éclatent de rire, même Ochako qui finit par sortir de la salle qu'elle occupait un peu plus tôt.

_ À qui ? À vous c'est ça ? demanda Kyoka le corps plié de rire

_Ne le prend pas mal mais autant demander à Harry Potter d'être sexy, lance Mina en riant

_Wow, du calme Harry est sexy, lance Tooru un peu scandalisée

_Désolée mais Draco, murmure Mina les yeux perdus dans le vague, juste Malefoy

_J'approuve, lance Ochako en acquiesçant

_Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au problème ? lance Momo choquée

Elle observe Izuku qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elles étaient embêtées.

Il fallait trouver une solution.

Sinon elles seraient la risée de la terre entière durant un bon moment.

Peut-être même toute leurs vies.

Plus jamais, elles ne feraient de remarque sur le net.

 _Plus jamais._

Shouto soupire et se tient l'arête du nez.

_Au pire, vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, dit-il

_Izuku n'y con-

_Non pas lui, murmure Shouto, _lui_ , achève-t-il en insistant

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Izuku rougit et passe une main tremblante sur son visage.

_Ah mais oui ! s'exclame les filles à nouveau

Shouto roule des yeux alors qu'elles sortent toutes les portables.

Ce fut Tsuyu qui fut plus rapide.

Il décrocha.

_Quoi ? grogne la voix au téléphone

_Katsuki ! s'exclame Momo en prenant vivement le portable des mains de Tsuyu, où es-tu ?

_Nulle part

_Ecoute c'est très important ! On a vraiment besoin de ton aide

_Je n'en ai, strictement, rien à branler, répond Katsuki d'une voix clame

Momo serre les dents, furieuse.

_C'est par rapport à Izuku !

Silence.

Izuku se couvre le visage des mains et rejette la tête en arrière.

Dire qu'il était en short, torse nu dans cette salle depuis bientôt plus d'une heure.

Il était épuisé alors que le défilé n'avait même pas encore commencé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait lui, si les filles ne trouvaient rien à lui mettre ?

Il grogne, dépité.

A l'autre bout du fil, personne ne parlait et Momo commençait à perdre patience.

Mina se mord l'ongle du pouce, anxieuse en la fixant, de même que toutes les autres filles.

_Kat-

_Vous êtes où ? la coupe-t-il

_Minute ! s'exclame Momo le cœur battant vite

Elle avait soudain un très mauvais ressentiment.

_Comment ça ou sommes-nous ? T'es censé participer au défilé je te signale !

_Ah, baille Katsuki, le défilé. Ce truc hein, j'me rappelle pas avoir accepté de faire ça !

_Quoi ? hurle Momo en regardant rageusement le téléphone qu'elle tenait

Shouto eut la bonté d'esprit de lui prendre le téléphone qu'elle commençait à broyer des mains et le mit à son oreille.

_Izuku est à poil, dit-il avant de raccrocher aussitôt

Les filles l'observent, surprise alors qu'Izuku retirait vivement sa main de son visage et cligne des yeux.

Il jette un regard à son short, pour vérifier qu'il n'était en effet, pas à poil.

Juste pour se rassurer.

Une minute passa et alors qu'Eijiro sortait de la cabine d'essaye suivis de Denki un peu plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sous un coup de pied.

Tous sursautent à part Shouto qui passe une main lente dans ses cheveux.

Ce fut un Katsuki passablement irrité qui fit son apparition.

Il baisse lentement la jambe qui avait servi à défoncer la porte et s'approche d'un pas lent, mains dans les poches jusqu'à la chaise qu'occupait Izuku.

Il dépassa Momo et Shouto sans un regard avant de planter face à Izuku.

Izuku qui passe les mains entre ses jambes et le fixe, les yeux trop grands, presque larmoyant.

Les pupilles de Katsuki l'inspectèrent du haut vers le bas.

Il crispe la mâchoire.

_C'était bas Shouto, extrêmement bas, murmure-t-il la mâchoire crispée

Shouto fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

Katsuki observait toujours Izuku, qui rougit et baisse les yeux.

_Maintenant question, commence Katsuki en grognant, pourquoi mon mec est presque à poil ?

En temps normal, les filles auraient frissonné et cherché des excuses.

Parce qu'on ne touchait pas Izuku.

Izuku était à Katsuki.

Mais là, elles étaient dans la merde alors ce n'étais pas le moment !

Izuku rougit et regarde ailleurs, embarrasser.

_On doit l'habiller ! s'exclame Tooru en s'approchant

_Mais on n'arrive pas à choisir quoi, gémit Mina

_On s'est dit que tu pourrais aider, dit Tsuyu inquiète

_Pourquoi ça ? grogne-t-il observant toujours Izuku

_Parce que contrairement à certain, tu as bon gout et puis tu l'as dit, c'est _ton mec_ , assène Momo sourie en coin

Katsuki lui jette un bref regard et revint à Izuku.

Il retire l'une de ses mains de sa poche et la tend vers Izuku qui y pose la main.

Il le tire alors vers lui, le redressant et pose un baiser sur ces lèvres.

Katsuki ignora son rougissement et pose un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, les paupières entrouvertes.

Il murmure alors contre ses lèvres.

_T-shirt sans manche, noir

_J'ai ! s'exclame Ochako en retournant précipitamment dans la salle

Il pose un nouveau baiser, plus pressant.

Izuku rougit encore plus.

_Un sweat shirt blanc, col rouge à capuche, grogne-t-il

_Ici ! s'exclame Kyoka en se jetant à nouveau dans le carton qu'elle fouille avec empressement

_Hum, murmure Katsuki en mordant la lèvre d'Izuku, un pantalon rouge un peu large, à plusieurs poches

_Par-là ! s'exclama Mina en jetant un par un par les vêtements de la penderie

Katsuki sourit en coin, sadique alors que le visage d'Izuku était flamboyant.

_Des Adidas blanches, susurre-t-il tout bas

_Je les ais ! s'exclame Tooru en agitant les paires de baskets dans le vide

Et à peine trente minutes plus tard durant lesquelles Fumigake fit son apparition, ce fut Izuku vêtu des pieds à la tête qui leur fit face.

Katsuki disparu ensuite dans une cabine d'essayage, de même que Fumigake, ignorant complètement les filles qui fixaient Izuku d'un air critique.

Izuku qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre.

Mais les filles penchent leurs têtes sur le côté, pas convaincues.

Bien vrai qu'il était beau mais...il manquait un truc.

Ce même truc qui les stresse depuis plusieurs heures.

Momo soupire, déçu, elles avaient vraiment cru que Katsuki pouvait les aider mais apparemment, elles s'étaient trompées.

Elle échange un regard avec les filles qui acquiesce.

Retour au point de départ pense Momo, découragée.

Et elle se tourne vers Tsuyu qui fixe droit devant elle en clignant des yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Momo sceptique

Tsuyu cligne à nouveau des yeux et lui montre un truc du doigt, juste derrière elle.

Et lorsque Momo se retourna.

Elle se figea, tout comme les autres filles.

Katsuki s'était changé.

Et il se tenait près d'Izuku, la main contre sa nuque.

Et le contraste fut saisissant.

La vue les atteint en plein cœur.

Ce fut comme si le défaut de la tenue d'Izuku disparaissait.

Là, c'était parfait.

Ils s'accordaient...parfaitement.

_Oh my fucking god…murmurèrent les filles

_Langage, murmure Fumigake en resserrant sa cravate

Mina secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et tape dans ses mains, faisant sursauter les filles.

Elles se jettent un regard.

_Ça peut le faire ! hurlent-elles avant de se disperser dans la salle

Les garçons les observaient sceptiques prendre leurs tenues et disparaitre dans les cabines d'essayage, à deux pour la plupart.

Et lorsqu'elles en sortirent les minutes suivantes.

Shouto rougit alors que Denki ouvrait la bouche incapable de parler.

Ce fut Eijiro qui laissa un sifflement sonore résonner alors que Fumigake observait Mina des pieds à la tête la faisant rougir doucement.

Momo se rapprocha lentement de Shouto, manquant son regard appréciateur et fouille dans le petit sac qu'elle tenait.

Eijiro enlaça une Ochako toute rouge qui ne savait plus où se mettre et Denki sourit à une Kyoka un peu sceptique et vaguement rougissante.

_Vous êtes ravissantes, lance Fumigake

_Merci, dirent-elles doucement, plus calmes

Les dernières touches furent apportées aux maquillages et aux tenues et ils se tinrent tous dans la salle, entendant le monde qui commençait sans doute à s'impatienter.

La voix de Mic sensei se fit entendre, annonçant le commencement prochain du défilé.

_On peut y aller ? demande Shouto en passant une main lasse sur sa chemise parfaitement boutonner, aux manches replier jusqu'aux coudes

_Oui ! s'exclame les filles

_Bon, eh bien je suppose que c'est le moment, lance Eijiro, plaçant son bonnet sur le côté

_Ouais, murmure Katsuki en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête

Il se penche alors vers Izuku et lui donne un baiser sur les lèvres.

Puis un autre alors que celui-ci rougissait à vu d'œil et rabattait soudainement sa capuche à son tour et tirant sur les côtés, tentant de les cacher des regards moqueurs des autres.

_On va faire un malheur ! s'exclame Denki en enfonçant les mains dans la poche de son jean

_Vous avez intérêt, grogne Mina en lissant les pans de sa jupe

Momo prend une grande inspiration, passe la main sur sa longue jupe fendue sur le côté.

C'était le moment.

Elle se retint de se lécher les lèvres pour ne pas affecter son rouge à lèvre et jette un regard aux garçons.

_Vous ouvrez le bal

_Faites un malheur, réplique Mina

_On compte sur vous ! s'exclame Ochako

Les garçons se jettent un regard et sourient en coin.

_Bien sûr, grogne Katsuki, le visage enfoncé dans le cou d'Izuku rouge de gêne les yeux fermés

_Ouais, balbutie-t-il en s'accrochant à Katsuki, on…va faire...de...notre mieux…oui c'est ça, murmure-t-il

Katsuki retint un rire.

Les filles roulent des yeux et les garçons soupirent.

Momo leur jettent à tous un bref regard et sourit confiante.

Oui, ils allaient tous assurer.

Elle sourit en coin, moqueuse.

Dans ta face ligue des ladies à la con !

_Langage, lance soudainement Fumigake la faisant sursauter

Tous observent ce dernier, se demandant bien de qui il parlait alors que Momo passe une main ennuyée sur sa coiffe, rouge de gêne.

Fumigake sourit et enfonce les mains dans ses poches, prend un regard assuré, sur et s'avance.

Le défilé pouvait commencer.

* * *

Ce n'est pas fameux mais voilà, ^^', j'espère que vous avez aimé

JeniSasu.


End file.
